storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo Arcturus
Info Leonardo 'Leo' Arcturus Portrayed By: Adam O'Barr Born: '''[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/4E_201#4E_181 '''4E 181], [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Cheydinhal_(Oblivion) Cheydinhal], [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrodiil Cyrodiil] Gender: Male Race: [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial Imperial] Age: '''20 (As of [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#4E_201 '''4E 201]) Status: '''Alive (Present) '''Residence: Riverwood Trader, Riverwood, Skyrim Appearance Leonardo is of average height and slender build. As a teenager he had short black hair, but as an adult he has long black hair pulled back and somewhat of a man bun. His skin is white but not pale. He has a short scruffy black beard and venus blue eyes. Personality Family Isaac Arcturus - Father (Unknown) Claudia Arcturus - Mother (Deceased) Mercutio Arcturus - Older Brother (Deceased) (4E 175 - 4E 180) (Died From Rattles) (Aged 5) [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Lucan_Valerius Lucan Valerius] - Godfather (Alive) (Age 43) [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Camilla_Valerius Camilla Valerius] - Godmother (Alive) (Age 38) Antoinette Arcturus - Ancestor (Deceased) (2E 554 - 2E 573) (Killed By a Client) (Aged 19) [http://skyrimstory.wikia.com/wiki/Requiem_Arcturus Requiem Arcturus] - Ancestor/Mentor (Alive) (Age 974) Various other unnamed ancestors/relatives Relationships Requiem Arcturus - Mentor (Alive) (Age 974) [http://skyrimstory.wikia.com/wiki/Jyric Jyric] - Best Friend (Alive) (Age 20) [http://skyrimstory.wikia.com/wiki/Morndir_Sinloth Morndir Sinloth] - Best Friend (Alive) (Age 20) Irinda - Housemate/Lover (Alive) (Age 24) Mori - Housemate/Close Friend (Alive) (Age 32) Alindora - Housemate/Friend (Alive) (Age 53) Straker - Housemate/Friend (Alive) (Age 66) Story of Leonardo Arcturus Leonardo Arcturus was born in 4E 181 to parents, Isaac '''and '''Claudia Arcturus. He is an [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial Imperial]' '''who was born in '''Cheydinhal', Cyrodiil but was raised on a farm in Skyrim. His father, Isaac, was a part of the organization called the Abaddons. Isaac left the group to raise a family and live peacefully. The Abaddons '''did not accept this however, and tried to find him and kill him. The '''Arcturus's lived happily for while, even having a son named Mercutio. He was born in 4E 175 but died from Rattles '''in '''4E 180, being only five years old at the time of his death. A year later Isaac '''and '''Claudia had another child, breeding Leonardo. Shortly after Leonardo was born, the Arcturus's moved to Skyrim and bought a farm. They lived there for a little while until the Abaddons finally caught up with Isaac and attacked the farm, killing farmhands on their way in. Isaac and Claudia tried to flee, but Claudia was stabbed from behind by Kazir '''and killed. '''Isaac quickly fled from the farm, with Leonardo in his arms. Isaac rushed to Riverwood, where his best friends Lucan and Camilla Valerius lived. Isaac left Leonardo '''in the care of them. He then fled, knowing it would be too dangerous to stay. His whereabouts are unknown presently. From that point, '''Leonardo lived with his Godparents [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Lucan_Valerius Lucan] and [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Camilla_Valerius Camilla Valerius]. Leonardo knows they are not his real parents, but sees them as his parents regardless. He doesn't question what happened to his real parents, he thinks they were killed and Lucan and Camilla took him in as a son. In his youth he liked to practice his sword skills on training dummies, eventually becoming adept at it. He also liked to hang out with his best friend Jyric, whom he's known since he was a toddler. That extended to Morndir as well when they met. Lucan, being a shopkeeper wanted to teach Leonardo how to manage the shop so he could possibly own it in the future. Leonardo wanted nothing to do with it, he wanted to be something more. His goal was to become the next hero of the age, renowned for his actions and immortalized in history. However, when he was 19, Lucan told him what happened to his parents. Enraged, Leonardo changed his goal to wiping out the Abaddons and finding his father. He would not stop until his goal was reached. By age 20, he moved out of Riverwood and lived on the road searching for the Abaddons and his father.